


My Blue Heaven

by foxjar



Series: Two Sides Twist and Then Collide [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-10 15:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/foxjar
Summary: Akechi never saw Yusuke as anything more than a human before today.





	My Blue Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



Yusuke is the last person Akechi thought he'd be fleeing the Doves with. It was mere happenstance, as they both left Leblanc at the same time. Akechi remembers he held the door open as they left, and Yusuke thanked him, in that gracious tone of his.

It could have been anyone.

But it wasn't just anyone — it was Yusuke; long-limbed, oblivious, and weak. A human. The CCG mustn't have done their research beforehand, because the investigators attacked both of them without a thought. Yusuke being human didn't occur to them, or it didn't matter. He was to be yet another casualty in their fight against ghouls.

They didn't even take the time to make banter before they attacked, which is something Akechi has become accustomed to. The CCG seem to love to joke as they taunt ghouls before their initial strike. They didn't even smile — just cracked open their briefcases, and at that moment, he had already decided.

Akechi could have let him die, but he didn't. When the Doves flung their quinque at Yusuke, gnarled and grotesque, he could have used that opportunity to run. Instead, he shielded Yusuke's body with his own.

The pain of the quinque's slashes still burn his back as they run. He can feel the tingle as his body tries to heal itself, his skin weaving back together. But it's too slow; too deep of an injury. He wonders how close he came to having his spine severed — all for this man he barely knows.

As the pain courses through his body, hot and searing, he shudders. He needs more energy.

_Why did I save him?_

Yusuke drags him down an alley to rest, easing him to the ground. He tears off his shirt and presses it to the wound, white shirt turning crimson. His hands are shaking, but Akechi helps steady them with his own.

He's never seen Yusuke's bare chest before; never thought he would. He stares at the pale skin; so unmarred and fragile.

_So human._

When Yusuke meets his eyes, he says, "So, you are a ghoul."

It's such a strange thing to mention that Akechi has to bite back a laugh. It hurts, clawing at his chest, and he can feel the blood rising in his throat.

"Yes. I'm a ghoul."

He wonders if that frightens Yusuke — that he consumes human flesh to survive — but he can't tell from the look in his eyes. If anything, his eyes gleam with a peculiar calmness; with interest.

The way he looks at his art.

"Will you show me your eyes?" Yusuke asks. "Your —"

_Kakugan._

Akechi feels almost vulnerable beneath his gaze. No one has seen his kakugan before and lived, but that doesn't matter anymore. The investigators will catch up and kill them both, and even if they did make it out alive, Yusuke has seen too much. Nothing will ever be the same after this. Akechi will have to move again; to create a whole new identity in yet another ward.

Right when he was starting to like it here in the twelfth ward, too. The coffee at Leblanc was the best he's ever had, and everyone there are the closest he's ever had to friends: Sojiro, with his no-nonsense attitude; Akira, with that suspicious smile of his, and yet that willingness to spend time with him. To learn more.

And then there's Yusuke.

Because it might be the last thing he sees, he allows Yusuke a glimpse of his kakugan — black sclera with blood-red irises. They stare at one another for a moment before Yusuke leans forward to cup his cheek.

"Magnificent."

That's the last word Akechi would have used to describe his eyes, or anything else ghoulish about himself. And yet Yusuke sees past the horrors that taint him — into an abyss he struggles to find words for.

_He wants to paint them, doesn't he?_

_My eyes._

When Yusuke tries to help him stand, Akechi pushes him away. The once white shirt is ruined, dark and stained, but his blood still pools beneath him.

"I will not leave you," Yusuke says, pulling at his arm.

The words hit him deep; a different sort of pain than that inflicted by the quinque. Everyone has always given up on him, and he doesn't understand why now has to be any different.

Such naivete surprises him, even from Yusuke. 

"They'll kill you." 

"So be it. I will not leave."

 _I don't want him to die,_ Akechi realizes. It's the stubbornness in his voice that leads him to this conclusion; the unwillingness to abandon him. Neither does he wish for them both to perish, but he's so tired. So very tired.

"Food would help, correct?" When Yusuke grabs his hand, placing it on his shoulder, Akechi's stomach clenches.

He's right, of course; food would help. And that's exactly what Yusuke is — blood, flesh, and sustenance. But that feels wrong now, and Akechi isn't sure when exactly he started viewing Yusuke as something more.

"Please."

Akechi isn't sure what Yusuke is pleading for — to be eaten, or to be saved — but he obliges, sinking his teeth into the offered skin. As the metallic taste of blood floods his mouth, renewing his will to live, all he can think about is how Yusuke's skin will scar.

_Because of me._

"We are not so different, I think," Yusuke says. Although his voice is pained, he still manages to run his hand through Akechi's hair, holding him against his shoulder.

Yusuke is the last person Akechi thought would see him like this — eyes dark, with blood dripping from his mouth — but he's glad it's him.

"Beautiful," he says as Akechi wipes his mouth with his sleeve. "So beautiful."

He wants to thank him — for the food, and more. But Yusuke's pulling at his arm again, and they run.

They're a mess: Akechi's clothes torn, Yusuke shirtless, and both covered in blood. But they're together, at least. If he has to, he'll use his kagune. He'll fight for Yusuke, and for himself.

 _I'm not alone,_ Akechi thinks. _Not anymore._


End file.
